


Verspielt

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lange hat es gedauert, aber endlich hat Sven eine Idee, wie er Mats seine Gefühle für ihn zeigen kann. Doch das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert. Wie lange dauert es wohl, bis ein Klavier verbrannt ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verspielt

**Author's Note:**

> Das war eine Wichtel-Geschichte. Nun darf sie auf meine eigenen Accounts.

Die Sache mit Mats war für Sven wie ein Dschungel. Undurchdringlich, unerreichbar. Er stand davor, ratlos, wollte hinein, aber konnte es einfach nicht.  
Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt, auf einen Schlag, sieht das alles ganz anders aus. Vorher kam ein Bulldozer, der den Dschungel einfach weggewalzt hat. Und plötzlich sieht Sven einen Weg. Keinen einfachen, es liegt noch einiges im Weg. Aber er hat sein Ziel vor Augen. Er sieht jetzt, dass er es erreichen kann – und wie.

Zugegebenermaßen ist das keine schöne Metapher. Sven möchte Mats ja nicht mit einem Bulldozer überrollen. Nein, die Realität sieht ganz anders aus – ist viel dezenter, viel leiser als ein Bulldozer. Um genau zu sein, besteht sie aus einem guten Platz im Teambus, nämlich dem Platz neben Mats, einem dösigen Mats und seinem Handy, das Mats für einen Moment so gehalten hat, dass Sven das Lied sehen konnte, das er darauf abgespielt hat.

'All of me' von John Legend. Bevor er das Lied auf Mats' Handy erspäht hat, hat er noch nie etwas davon gehört. Nun, zuhause, mit vernünftiger Internetverbindung, hört er das Lied und plötzlich weiß er, was er bei der Sache mit Mats zu tun hat. Auf einen Schlag ist alles ganz leicht.  
Fast, zumindest.

Wo zum Teufel bekommt er ein Klavier her?

~*~*~

Svens Finger schmerzen. Er wusste nicht, dass er so viel Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen hat – er wusste nicht, dass er Muskeln in den Fingern hat und dass diese schmerzen können.  
Es tut weh. Trotzdem gibt Sven nicht auf. Wenn er sich die Finger brechen muss, um Mats endlich auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam zu machen, dann tut er das. Und wenn er sich für Mats in jeder freien Minute die Finger ausrenken muss...

Inzwischen kann er das Lied auswendig, jeden einzelnen Ton. Umso mehr ärgert es ihn, wenn er nicht die richtige Taste erwischt.

~*~*~

Sven liegt in seinem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Vielleicht hören seine Augen so endlich auf zu brennen...

Heute ist ein beschissener Tag, frei nach dem Motto „Alles, was beschissen laufen kann, läuft beschissen“. Seine Finger sind taub, er macht beim Klavierspielen überhaupt keine Fortschritte mehr.  
Und Mats...

Er hat Mats gefragt, ob sie zusammen essen gehen wollen. Hat ihn schon genug Mut gekostet, sich überhaupt erst dazu durchzuringen. Klar, sie sind irgendwie befreundet und an und für sich wäre die Frage echt unverbindlich gewesen, aber für ihn hatte das mehr Bedeutung. So viel Bedeutung, dass es wie ein Schlag in den Bauch war, als Mats abgelehnt hat.

Das mit Mats, das wird wohl nie etwas werden.

~*~*~

Heute ist wieder ein Tag, an dem Sven heulen könnte. Diesmal aber nicht aus Verzweiflung oder Frust – im Gegenteil.  
Es hat plötzlich Klack gemacht. Nicht bei ihm und Mats, so weit ist er leider noch nicht. Aber auf einmal hat er es geschafft, das komplette Lied zu spielen. Ohne Absetzen, ohne größere Fehler.

Es fühlt sich gut an, richtig grandios. Wie nach einem Tor, wie nach einem gewonnenen Spiel. Er fühlt sich unbesiegbar, die Welt steht ihm offen – er fühlt sich, als könne er fliegen.  
Sein Geklimpere klingt gut. Natürlich gibt es noch Kleinigkeiten, die man verbessern kann, aber jetzt kann er endlich durchgehend spielen und er will ja auch nicht zum großen Klaviervirtuosen werden.

Kleine Fehler sind sympathisch, hofft er.

~*~*~

Vielleicht hätte er Mats sagen sollen, was er vor hat. Vielleicht sollte er Mats eine Checkliste geben. Mats tut nämlich nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hat.  
Er ist in seiner Wohnung, das ist schon mal gut. Die Einladung zum Filmeschauen hat er zum Glück nicht abgelehnt. Selbstverständlich sieht er gut aus – wäre wohl für Svens Nervosität besser, wenn er nicht zum Anbeißen aussehen würde, aber er wehrt sich nicht. Muss er schon ein bisschen genießen, diesen Anblick.

Aber das war es auch schon. Statt das Klavier, das seit neuestem – seit einem Zeitpunkt nach Mats' letztem Besuch – im Wohnzimmer steht, zu bemerken, hat er sich auf die Couch fallen lassen und sich Svens Flips gekrallt. Verdammt, er liebt diese Dinger, hat sie sich extra für diesen Abend gekauft. Als Belohnung, als mentale Unterstützung, wie auch immer. Nun ja, sie machen Mats glücklich, das ist auch gut, aber er hätte gerne auch welche. Geplant war ja die ganze Tüte, nur für ihn.

Mats hat sich auch nicht einen der Filme ausgesucht, die Sven extra deshalb hergerichtet hat, weil darin auffällige Klaviermusik vorkommt. Eigentlich hatte er die Hoffnung, dass Mats dann fragt, ob er das auch auf dem Klavier spielen kann – wäre eine schöne, unauffällige Überleitung gewesen.  
Nein, Mats hat sich für einen Actionfilm entschieden und so schlecht spielt Sven auch wieder nicht, dass sein Klavierspiel mit Kugelhagel vergleichbar wäre.

Jetzt sitzen sie also nebeneinander auf der Couch, ziehen sich einen Actionfilm rein und Sven wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde verzweifelter. Er weiß genau, dass er sich selbst in den Allerwertesten beißt, wenn er Mats heute nicht das Lied vorspielt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er Mats dazu bringen soll, ihm zuzuhören.  
Außerdem hat Mats inzwischen alle Flips gegessen.

~*~*~

Er hat es geschafft. Leider weiß Sven im Moment nicht, ob das etwas gutes ist.  
Jetzt sitzt er endlich am Klavier, Mats sitzt ein paar Meter hinter ihm auf der Couch und ist bereit. Sagt er zumindest, er weiß ja nicht, was Sven sich von ihm erhofft. Ob er dafür auch bereit ist...?

Seine Hände zittern, er hat das Gefühl, als würde er gleich keine Tasten mehr treffen oder sie so leicht und zittrig anschlagen, dass es beschissen klingt. Der Druck auf seiner Brust raubt ihm das letzte bisschen Mut. Das ist seine große Chance.  
Warum hat er sich dafür nicht etwas ausgesucht, was er richtig gut kann? Warum hat er ihm nicht eine Botschaft in den Rasen gedribbelt?

Egal. Wenn Mats so ähnlich fühlt wie er, wird ihn auch dieses laienhafte Musikstück berühren – vielleicht sogar noch mehr als irgendetwas, das Sven mehr liegt. Schließlich sieht man so, dass er sich für ihn Mühe gegeben hat, ihm etwas besonderes geben wollte.

Okay, tief durchatmen... Sven legt seine Finger auf die Tasten, dann schließt er kurz die Augen.  
Alles wird gut, alles wird gut, alles...

Er spielt die ersten Töne. Alles ist gut, alles ist gut, alles ist gut – er kann das, er hat das Lied so oft gehört, so oft gespielt, er schlägt die Tasten genau richtig an, es ist nicht zu laut, nicht zu leise, es sind die richtigen Töne, das -

Das Klingeln von Mats' Handy reißt ihn aus seiner innerlichen Beruhigungsrede. Mats flüstert ihm ein 'Sorry' zu, dann nimmt er das Gespräch an. Einfach weiterspielen, Mats hört ihm ja immer noch zu.

„Hey Lars!“

Ausgerechnet sein Bruder – es sei denn, Mats kennt noch einen anderen Lars. Also, das mit der Zwillingsverbindung muss er mal bei ihrer Mutter reklamieren. Hätte Lars nicht spüren können, dass er gerade Mats' vollste Aufmerksamkeit braucht?  
Immerhin spricht Mats leise. Es ist nicht seine übliche Telefonlautstärke, sondern ein sanfterer Tonfall. Das gibt Sven Mut.  
Er spielt weiter.

„Bin gerade bei Sven – du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass er Klavier spielen kann!“

Oh nein, bitte nicht. Lars weiß nichts davon und er wird ihn garantiert damit aufziehen. Vor allem, weil er ihn schnell durchschauen wird. Sein Bruder kennt ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht grundlos anfangen würde, Klavier zu spielen.  
Egal. Weiter. Er muss Mats' Gedanken übertönen, muss ihn mit der Musik so sehr einfangen, dass er erkennt, dass das hier wichtiger ist als sein Telefonat.

„Er spielt dieses eine Lied da... Du weißt schon, das, das du mir geschickt hast.“

Seine Finger verkrampfen etwas. Mats hatte das Lied von Lars? Okay, das hat noch nicht viel zu sagen. Man kann sich von einem Kumpel ein Lied empfehlen lassen, ohne dass das Lied gleich mit ihm verknüpft ist. Er kann also immer noch der erste sein, der diesem Lied für Mats einen persönlichen Anstrich gibt.  
Jetzt verspielt er sich zum ersten Mal so richtig. Irgendwie ist er um ein paar Takte verrutscht.

„Mhhh... Man muss wohl ein Bender sein, um das Lied zu mögen.“

Verdammt. Dieser Satz...  
Das hat weh getan. Mats mag das Lied nicht. Er hat es nur wegen seinem Bruder gehört und er ist so blöd und übt genau dieses Lied.  
Inzwischen trifft er gefühlt nur noch zu 5% die richtigen Tasten. Dass Mats plötzlich richtiggehend zu säuseln anfängt, macht das noch schlimmer.

„Ich mache mich nicht über das Lied lustig. Ich mag es doch auch. Aber nicht, weil ich es schön finde – tue ich nicht -, sondern weil es mich an dich erinnert.“

Am liebsten würde Sven jetzt ganz klischeemäßig seine Hände auf das Klavier donnern lassen. Doch dafür fühlt er sich irgendwie... leer.  
Er hört einfach auf zu spielen.

„Jaa, ich weiß. Ja... Okay, bis später. Ich liebe dich.“

Sein Blick richtet sich auf einen kleinen Wirbel im Holz des Klaviers. Auf einmal zittern seine Hände nicht mehr, dafür fühlen sie sich an, als würden sie anschwellen. So wie der Kloß in seinem Hals...

Wenn er das alles gerade richtig verstanden hat, ging sein Plan nach hinten los. Statt Mats zu erobern, hat er festgestellt, dass Mats mit seinem Bruder...  
Kurz räuspert er sich, dann stellt er mit erstaunlich teilnahmsloser Stimme die offensichtliche Frage.

„Bist du mit meinem Bruder zusammen?“

Eines muss man Mats lassen: Er ahnt wohl, dass er da in etwas geraten ist, das ihn nichts angeht. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Brüdern. Mats muss nicht nachfragen, ob Lars ihm nicht davon erzählt hat.

„Ja.“

Sven starrt weiter auf den Wirbel im Holz, während es sich anfühlt, als würde sein Herz gerade auseinander gerissen werden.  
Wie lange dauert es wohl, bis das Klavier verbrannt ist?


End file.
